


【DMC】维吉尔的诞生【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 但丁发现自己长胖了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 并不是生子，完全不是
> 
> 关于畸形囊肿的解释来自《怪医黑杰克》
> 
> 虽然标题取得好像什么综艺节目，不过没有关系，是从《怪医黑杰克》TV版《畸形囊肿》改编的那集《皮诺可的诞生》改来的
> 
> 确定不会雷的话就继续往下看吧

未拧紧的龙头掉下水珠，喘息声盖过了水滴破裂的声响。但丁赤裸着身体坐在浴缸里，头发被汗水打湿凌乱地贴在脸颊两侧。他看了眼握在手中的匕首，顿了顿，伸手够来挂在架子上的毛巾勒在嘴里，仰起头滑靠在浴室中，湿淋淋的蓝眼睛空洞地瞧着被几只飞虫围绕的灯泡。突然，他咬紧毛巾，猛一用力将匕首捅入腹中。

现在回想起来，这件怪事是从一个月之前开始的。  
告别佣兵生涯，但丁买下一间破旧但廉价的房子，把它打理得看得过去后准备开始经营自己的事务所。在决定好事务所的名字之前，但丁发现了一个他从来没面对过的问题：他长胖了。  
凭借着恶魔的体质，但丁常年来都疏于照料自己的身体，再多的垃圾食品也抹不平他漂亮的人鱼线，可这回，他竟然发胖了。捏着自己鼓起的肚子，但丁有点在意，虽然他无意维持完美的身材，但他也不想过早失去它，更何况他才刚买了一件拉风的大衣，为了新衣服他也要削掉多余的脂肪。  
拿定主意后，但丁开始控制饮食，调整昼夜颠倒的作息，还加上了晨跑。然而这些都无济于事，但丁的体重不减反增，不过三周的时间他的肚子就胀就像一个孕妇，他不得不把自己裹得严严实实，趁着日落后去采买必需品。与此同时，但丁越来越容易感到饥饿，他无法抵挡进食的欲望，就好像有人操控着他，等他回过神时早就把过量的食物吞进了肚子。  
等进入第四周，但丁不再出门了。并非他决定闭门不出，而是以他的身体状况实在无法再独自外出，这种状况他也羞于向人求助，于是就只好躲在家里了。为了缓解腰部的压力，但丁常常一整天都躺在床上，除非去洗手间或者堆在手边的食物没有了。  
望着天花板，但丁试着放空自己，但一些之前他刻意忽视的可怕猜想一个接一个地钻出来，手拉着手在但丁的脑袋里跳舞。想着想着，但丁就哭了起来。之前他想过自己这样会不会是怀孕了，但是没道理如此，首先他不是女人，其次他还是处子，如果这样他都能怀孕的话，上帝也可能是真实存在的了。  
不管怎么样，但丁认为不能再对自己肚子里的东西避之不见了。他艰难地从床上爬起来走到卫生间，躺进浴缸里捅破了自己的肚子。

回到当下，但丁强忍着快要夺走意识的剧痛，把双手伸进下腹横开的切口。在黏腻的触感中但丁摸到了一个肉块，他没敢摸进最里面，但他感觉得到就是这个肉块撑满了他的肚子。但丁紧闭起眼睛咬着毛巾尖叫，手指抓着肚子里的肉块，几次滑脱之后，他终于把那肉块拽了出去。  
但丁的肚子扁了回去，伤口和皮肉撑展的撕痕很快就被他恶魔的那部分血治愈。他瘫在浴缸里满头大汗，血腥味刺痛着他的鼻子。稍微缓过神后但丁想起了查看从他肚子里掏出去的东西。  
那东西就像是一个肉做的袋子，鼓鼓囊囊，看不出究竟是什么。犹豫了一会，再加上强烈的好奇，但丁用那把剖开肚子的匕首在这从他身体里掏出去的肉袋上比划了两下，然后用刀尖刺破肉膜，自下而上把它割破开来。袋子里的粘液随着破口倾泻而出，然后才露出它所保护的东西。  
那不是一个婴儿，或者说不是一个完整的婴儿。裹在袋子里面的，是小小的，鲜活的人体器官。骨头，内脏，大脑，它们流在粘液和血水里，仿佛一个被拆散的生命。  
但丁看到那些东西后先是怔了片刻，然后把着于浴缸的边缘把胃里的东西都吐到了外面的瓷砖上。我的肚子里为什么会有这种东西，而且我该怎么处理这个？但丁惊慌这，满身是血从浴缸爬出去，对着他搞出来的惨景继续不知所措。又过了一会，但丁离开了卫生间，等他再回来时手里多了一个黑色的垃圾袋。

第二天一早，但丁被敲门声吵醒。他翻了两次身，屋外的人仍没有放弃，在外面叫喊起来：“起床了但丁！是我，莫里森！”  
带着千万个不情愿，但丁从床上爬了起来。昨晚他睡得并不好，虽说在看过那么诡异的东西后仍能入睡就很是难得了。在把那袋“垃圾”扔出门外又清理好自己后，但丁倒头就睡，结果他零零散散做了一晚上的梦。大部分都在醒来时忘记了，他唯一记得的部分时梦到了自己小时候，那时候爸爸妈妈还都在，伊娃把他抱在怀里，斯巴达正翻看相册，然后那位传说中的魔剑士说其实但丁本该有一个哥哥。他解释说，最初他从伊娃的身体里感受到的是两股魔力，它们不相上下，气息分明，但等到但丁出生时，其中一股魔力消失了，只有但丁留了下来。真奇怪，但丁早就忘了当初斯巴达随口一提的事情，如今却被他在梦里清清楚楚地想了起来。  
顾不上深究，但丁下楼给莫里森开了门。这位他相识多年的中间人兼朋友把外套团成团抱在怀里，见了但丁先是把他上下扫视了一番，然后友善地打招呼：“早啊但丁，一个月不见，你狼狈得就像刚在垃圾箱里半餐一顿的野狗。”说着，还用手掌在鼻子跟前扇了扇。  
“谢谢你的关心，我每天都有洗澡。”但丁不屑地说，他坐到椅子上，把腿交叠着搭上桌面，“说吧，是有什么工作吗？还是你突发奇想来问候朋友？”  
“确实有工作，不过你先看看这个。”莫里森走来办工桌前，把外套交给但丁，“在你门外发现的，真可怜呀，这是谁家的女儿被你搞大肚子了吗？”  
但丁奇怪地看着莫里森，但紧接着他意识到了什么。怎么可能？他想，如果是真的那也太夸张了。他一边否定着，一边打开层层包裹的外套，即使真的摆在眼前，但丁仍觉得难以置信。  
一个小婴儿在但丁的怀里睁开眼，那双蓝眼睛茫然地盯着抱住他的人，突然就大声啼哭起来。

费了好半天功夫终于让小婴儿平静下来，现在他正嘬着但丁的手指头睡觉。还好他还没长牙齿，但丁只能庆幸这个，不然他嘬得这么用力肯定是要手指咬下去。原本但丁还想给这孩子洗个澡，不用依靠但丁的直觉，光是闻闻他身上的味道就知道他从哪里爬出来的了。莫里森劝但丁不要对新生儿轻举妄动，于是暂时作罢。  
“好了，现在该告诉我这是怎么回事了吧？”莫里森栽坐进沙发里用帽子扇着风，一个哭闹的小婴儿足够把两个大人折腾得够呛了。  
但丁哼了一声。一半是为了打消莫里森的胡乱猜测，另一半是因为在挨过那一个月后但丁也想找人倾诉一下，莫里森看着还行，于是略过一些细枝末节，但丁把事情的经过跟莫里森说了个大概。  
“所以你觉得是怎么回事？”但丁装作玩笑般反问，“男人也能生孩子了吗？”  
“我相信女士们会喜欢这个消息的。”莫里森说，“不过听你的描述，你离能生孩子还差得远，听着更像畸形囊肿。”  
这个没听说过的词吸引了但丁的注意：“畸形囊肿？那是什么？和恶魔有关吗？”  
“恶魔？不不不，说不定恶魔无论男女都能受孕，但畸形囊肿跟恶魔恐怕没有半点关系。”莫里森说。  
按照这位中间人的解释，最初本来是双胞胎的两个胎儿其中一个却只有一部分成型，被包在另一个胎儿的体内出生。在这个完整的胎儿长成的时候，他体内成型的另一个胎儿的器官也会跟着慢慢长大，这些零碎的器官有时会被包在橡胶似的袋子里，里面充满了粘液。这个袋子会越来越大，看起来就像是身体的肿瘤，这就是所谓的畸形囊肿。  
“哇哦莫里森……我要对你刮目相看了。”但丁惊叹道，“你从哪里知道这个的？”  
莫里森耸耸肩：“漫画书。”  
“啊？”  
“先不说这个。”莫里森凑过来看看不肯放过但丁手指头的小婴儿，“你打算养这孩子吗？”  
“当然！”但丁没有丝毫犹豫。虽说昨晚他才把这个小婴儿当垃圾丢了出去，但现在情况不一样了，现在他怀里的是一个完整的生命。更何况按照莫里森的说法，这孩子并非恶魔施在但丁身上的邪恶诅咒，而是当年他没能降生的孪生哥哥。  
这感觉太奇妙了，不管这孩子是如何来到人间的，十多年来但丁以为自己早就习惯了孤身一人，突然之间他有了亲人，孤独是怎么回事立刻被他忘得干净。  
“那就看看这个吧。”莫里森从惨遭蹂躏的外套里掏出一份委托书递给但丁，“给你的兄弟赚个奶粉钱。”  
“哈，谢啦。”但丁看都没看就接下了委托，看他不挑不拣的架势莫里森反而有些惊讶了。不过中间人没说什么，交代完工作拿起自己的外套就打算离开了。在迈出待命名的事务所之前，莫里森又想起一件事：“衣服的干洗费就从你的报酬里扣啦。”  
但丁干笑一声，莫里森就当他答应了。  
大门被关上，但丁又关注起怀里的小婴儿。他已经醒了，正缩着拳头好奇地瞧着但丁。对于养孩子，但丁毫无经验，下一步该干什么他也没有头绪，但是看着他小小的哥哥他便乐观起来，谁又是一出生就会照顾小孩呢？  
“啊对了，名字，我得给你起个名字才行。”但丁冥思苦想，对于起名字他不算擅长，不过他想起当初斯巴达在和他说起双胞胎哥哥时还提起了为他们两个准备的名字。  
“维吉尔……”另一个当年没能使用的名字轻轻从但丁唇齿间流出，小婴儿松开紧嘬着手指的嘴，咯咯地笑了起来。但丁也对着他笑：“你喜欢这个名字？那就这么决定了！”  
恶魔猎人小心翼翼地用鼻尖蹭蹭小婴儿的脸：“维吉尔，你就叫维吉尔了，我的哥哥。”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

“你看到了吗？”  
“嘘，嘘！他从楼上下来了，安静点儿！”  
“让我也看看。”  
一个男孩和一个女孩挤在老旧的窗户前踮起脚向内张望，争抢着窥探在里面走动的人。那人白发苍苍，看上去却不过六七岁，他穿着一件成人尺码的深色卫衣，袖子挽起大半才露出手来。出现在大厅的他径直走去冰箱前，打开了冷冻室的柜门。  
“他肯定是饿了，想找块生肉吃！”屋外的女孩说道。  
男孩反驳他的同伴：“不对，他才不吃冻肉，要吃就吃新鲜的带血的肉，你忘了道格家的猫了吗？他妈妈从垃圾堆里发现它时内脏都被掏空了！”  
“可怜的道格。”想起那件事，女孩的脸都没了血色，她拽了拽男孩的衣袖，问道：“你确定是他干的吗？他看上去并不像是……大人们说的那样。”  
男孩没有回答，他突然像被注了水泥一样僵硬，女孩又推了推他，依旧没得到回应。她撅起嘴，顺着男孩的视线看去，在目光的尽头，她也呆住了。  
那个白头发的小男孩在看他们。他依旧站在冰箱前，手搭在柜门上，冷气扑出来打在他的身上，但他不为所动，直直地盯着在屋外偷窥的两人。没有恼怒，没有惊恐，他那一双冰一般颜色的眼睛将他们牢牢锁定，专注得像是盯上猎物的狩猎者，等待在他们慌了阵脚的一瞬间呲出獠牙咬断他们的喉管。  
他没法做到的。女孩的理智这样告诉她，闭了下眼乐观地猜测她看到的是错觉，说不定只是碰巧对上了视线。可等她在睁开眼打量屋内时，冰箱门依旧没关，那个孩子却消失了。并非她没找到小男孩的身影，她看到了他，然后他不见了，就像是一幅完整的画面被从中间剪去了一节，他就那么凭空……消失了。  
下一秒，白发的男孩又出现了，与他们只有一扇窗户的间隔。

但丁回来时，两个半大的孩子正尖叫着从他的事务所前跑开。  
又来了。恶魔猎人忍着叹息，奇怪自己怎么还没对这样的画面习以为常。最近整条街区都流传着关于这幢有了新主人的老宅的传言，那些流言碎片很容易构筑起整个故事:一个人类模样的恶魔搬进没人会多看一眼的房子，在这里筑起邪恶的巢穴，以男性的姿态诞下一名男童。那个孩子看上去与普通孩童无异，但他绝不正常，不过一个月的时间他就从婴儿成长到了足以给猫开膛破肚的年纪。他杀死那些无辜的动物并非为了取乐，而是为了进食，来自地狱的他无法以人类的食物为餐，只有新鲜的内脏能满足他。  
如果但丁是一个旁观者，这故事给他听来都要惊异于街坊邻居生活的乏味程度了。这么胡扯的故事都传得有声有色，还有不少人信以为真，尤其是那些孩子，时不时就跑来事务所的窗前窥探，仿佛街巷深处的破旧老宅是中世纪的城堡，里面躲藏着见不得阳光的吸血鬼。可惜但丁并非置身事外，那些跟他连点头之交都算不上的人类竟然把整件事猜得还八九不离十，他都无法想象他的邻居们是怎么做到的。  
“就是这里吗？您的家。”  
“嗯？啊对，就是这里，很‘温馨’吧？”但丁挤挤眼睛，掩饰他一时忘记身边人的尴尬。  
衣着朴素的女孩羞涩地笑笑，声音甜软地说：“是的，很温馨。”  
女孩名叫黛西，是但丁上一个任务的雇主。但丁明知她无力支付委托的费用还是帮他解决了纠缠她的恶魔。本想这次就当做白工了，上次赚得的酬金也还够用，但女孩并不愿如此，主动提出为但丁工作来偿还自己的债务。黛西提出这个建议时，但丁犹豫了片刻，在开口回绝前他想起了维吉尔。原本，但丁没觉得照顾一个孩子能有多难，但他很快就发现自己大错特错，又要赚钱又要看护维吉尔，即使是恶魔猎人也分身乏术。在莫里森的建议下，但丁选择雇佣保姆来帮他照看还不会说话的哥哥，这花了但丁不小一笔钱，使得他必须接更多工作才能平账。虽然辛苦，不过但丁觉得这也算是一个干活的动力，然而又一次出乎他意料的是，维吉尔并没有按部就班地成长。  
在外衣口袋里摸索了一番但丁才找到事务所大门的钥匙。他原本没有锁门的习惯，即使有小偷进到里面恐怕也找不出什么值钱的东西，可当他摆脱独居身份时，锁紧大门就变得十分必要了。但丁一边把钥匙插进锁孔一边再次对黛西嘱咐道：“就像我之前跟你说的一样，我的兄弟……他不是一般的小孩子，如果他让你感到不适的话要及时告诉我。”  
女孩轻笑着，脸上的红晕又多了一分：“放心好了但丁先生，我已经见识过真正可怕的东西了，而且我相信你的弟弟是一个十分可爱的孩子，他只是有些调皮。”  
背对着黛西，但丁吐了吐舌头，维吉尔的问题可不是用“调皮”就能解释的。当初但丁雇来的第一个保姆连一个口信都没留就消失了。那天大门敞开着，屋内狼藉一片，无数可怕的猜想在但丁脑中闪过，同时对自己花钱雇来的人擅离职守大为火光，然而等他找到自己年幼的兄长时，他的那些不安和恼怒都烟消云散了。  
“但丁，你回来晚了。”看上去还是个孩童的维吉尔坐在沙发上对刚回来的恶魔猎人说，陌生女孩的气息引起了他的注意，他侧头看了一眼，但也仅仅如此，之后他忽视了两人，站起身去扭开正对沙发的电视机的开关。  
“是有点晚了，你饿了吗？”但丁一边脱着外套一边问道，维吉尔并没有理会，只是不停拨弄电视机侧边的按键，在有限的几个频道里来回切换。  
但丁瘪瘪嘴，没再说什么，他给身旁的黛西递去一个有些无奈的笑，那姑娘腼腆地低下头，似乎并不在意维吉尔的冷淡。  
“他没有恶意的。”但丁对黛西说，话一出口又觉得多余，他不认为黛西能坚持照顾维吉尔太久，而他也从未摸清过自己这个特别的哥哥脑袋里的想法。不过该做的还是要做，他对黛西做出一个“请”的姿势：“来吧，我带你去参观你的房间。”  
女孩点点头，提起裙摆踩上吱呀作响的台阶。但丁跟在她的后面，走过一半楼梯时他又回头看了眼楼下，发现电视被调到了一个空频道，维吉尔已经坐回了沙发上，正全神贯注地盯着那些嗞嗞响的雪花。  
到了二楼，但丁打开他和维吉尔房间隔壁的空房，这里原本是被当做客房，在但丁发现并没有其他人会在他的事务所过夜后逐渐被他堆进了杂物，现在已经很少会被打开了。  
“抱歉，我没想过会有人来，”但丁用手扇着扬到鼻子前的灰尘，稍有歉意地对女孩微笑，“等下我把这里收拾干净，以后你就住在这个房间。”虽然可能很短暂，恶魔猎人在心里补充。  
“我自己来就好。”女孩走进屋中四下打量了一番，转过身来说道：“这是个很好的房间，宽敞又舒适，还有阳光从窗子照进来。等你的弟弟再长大些就把这个房间给他吧，小孩子总是长大得很快。”  
女孩的脸颊红扑扑的，眼睛里转动着热诚又害羞的目光，但丁干笑两声说着“也许吧”，把女孩的暗示就这么搪塞了过去。  
在但丁的回忆里，他的母亲似乎也曾说过，上一秒他还是襁褓中的婴儿，下一秒他就成长为顶天立地的小男子汉了。这样的评价曾让但丁骄傲不已，并期盼着再快些长大成人，用坚实的臂膀保护温柔的母亲。当然了，这只是一个小男孩美好的愿望，当灾难降临时他才知道自己的无力，他的手臂连父亲留下的大剑都无法举起，只能环抱住膝盖瑟瑟发抖。但是对于维吉尔来说，生命从青涩走向成熟的规律似乎并不适用。  
回到第一个照看维吉尔的女人逃走的那一天，但丁没法怪罪她抛下一个幼小的孩子。他确定在自己出门工作之前维吉尔正躺在婴儿床里熟睡，可等两天后他回来时，屋内混乱得像是遭到了抢劫。地上散落着成片的纸张，有被撕扯下来的杂志内页，有但丁从没拆开过的催款单，也有无法辨识从何而来的纸屑。在这团纸铸的废墟中，大概有三岁的孩子握着一支钢笔，用力地在那些纸面上描画着，但丁在试着看清时那孩子注意到了他，透明般的蓝眼睛盯着他，喉咙里发出稚嫩的声音：“这是我的名字，我写的对吗？”  
Vergil  
反反复复，那些纸上歪歪扭扭写满了这一个单词。  
自那之后，维吉尔的成长速度越来越快，昨天刚刚合身的衣服第二天就短了裤管和袖管。几天之后，但丁不得不放弃给维吉尔购置新的衣物，直接让他套上了自己的卫衣。比这更棘手的是，事务所里有一个特殊的孩子的事不胫而走，加上各种耸人听闻的装饰，再没人敢接受但丁的雇佣。  
但总有些幸运的事发生。但丁遇到了黛西，她知道那些传言依旧愿意帮助他，而且最近几天维吉尔似乎停在了目前的状态，但丁认为黛西的提议说不定行得通。  
“啊对了，”但丁打开钱包，从里面掏出几张整钞递给黛西，“我不知道女孩子需要些什么，你就用这些钱去买吧，如果不够再来找我。”  
女孩连忙摆手：“这怎么可以，你收留了无家可归的我还不收取一分钱，我怎么能再从你那里拿钱呢？”  
但丁抓住女孩的手，把钱卷起来塞进她的掌心，英俊的脸庞摆出亲切又温和的笑容：“不用想那么多，你愿意住进来就已经是帮了我一个大忙了，这只是我对你微不足道的感谢。”  
恶魔猎人低沉的声音仿佛蕴藏着魔法，让黛西安静下来，石像般静止不动，只有砰砰的心跳声和发烫的手心证明她还是活生生的。

黛西出门后，但丁没来由地觉得轻松了不少。维吉尔还看电视，不过已经调到了正常的频道，里面正在播地方新闻。  
“你现在饿吗？”但丁问道，他打开冰箱冷冻室的门，发现里面的东西一点没少，“有点饿还是非常饿？”  
“非常。”维吉尔说。  
一袋子冻肉被但丁拿出冰箱，回想了一下这是牛肉还是猪肉，或者其他什么肉类。虽然最终也没有想起来，但这对但丁并不重要，因为无论这是什么肉，他只会切成块放进锅里煮一煮，连调料都不放就那么直接端给饿肚子的维吉尔。这并非他敷衍了事，而是维吉尔似乎还没有适应人类的食物，但丁猜测是恶魔的那部分血脉使他偏好生食，半生不熟的肉块已经是他接受的极限了。  
唉，可怜的道格和他可怜的猫。  
但丁用猎杀恶魔的刀切开硬邦邦的冻肉，烧开了水把肉块丢进去，一边用汤勺拨弄逐渐变软的肉一边轻哼起不知道哪里听来的调子。维吉尔关掉了电视，对着他的弟弟说：“你喜欢她吗？”  
在热水翻滚的声音里，但丁顿了一下：“你说黛西？”  
“如果刚才离开的那个人叫‘黛西’，那么我说的就是黛西。你让她住进来了。”  
但丁笑了，这种问题从一个小孩子口中说出来就显得格外可爱，即使那个小孩子是维吉尔。他回答道：“很遗憾，她不是我喜欢的类型，再说我也配不上她那样的好女孩。她住进来是因为她的家被恶魔毁了，而她又欠我委托费，所以她要帮我来照顾你。”  
“你不喜欢她，她欠你钱。”维吉尔总结道，但丁听着觉得过于直白，但也没什么错，于是轻哼着点了点头。现在他正专注于开始变成白色的肉块，试着把它们煮的比上次更熟一些又不至于被维吉尔察觉。  
“我可以吃掉她吗？”  
肉里的红色正在消退，把沸水染成了粉红色，但丁没有拿出锅中的汤勺，错过了关火的时机。  
“你说什么？”他问。  
“没什么，”被但丁注视的孩子面无表情，“只是一个玩笑。”

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

入夜后，街边的路灯亮起。斯兰街66号的尽头，重新开张的钟爱星球旁边那家冷清的事务所点亮了大门上的灯箱。一名少女驻足于门外，仰起头，轻轻念出事务所的名字：“Devil May Cry……”  
恶魔也会哭吗？女孩困惑着，关于一年前那场噩梦的记忆在她的脑海中复苏。平常的晚餐，突然的争吵，以及……孩童模样的恶魔。  
“至少那个恶魔，那样对待自己兄长的孩子是不可能流泪的。”  
女孩咬紧下唇，摇了摇头。不能被回忆打倒，已经一年了，她无时无刻不想回到这里来，确认这里的主人是否还活着，直到一周前，她听说这间事务所挂上了招牌，那时她便知道自己必须要来一趟了。  
大门被推开，她强迫自己抬起脚步走进屋内。这间事务所和她记忆中已经有了很大不同，当年空荡荡的房子里堆着大大小小的纸箱，头顶吱呀旋转的吊扇不知何时就会掉落下来，只有一小块角落被整理出来摆放了办公桌和大概会震塌整栋房子的音响。而如今，整个事务所就像被分割成两个世界，新的音响和新添的架子鼓，一把黑紫色的吉他摆在其中最显眼的位置，墙上贴着衣着裸露的美女海报，夸张变形的骷髅头被钉在那些海报之间，嘴里还插着造型怪异的大剑。在这照在窗子前可以用疯狂来形容的一角的对面是将近一面墙那么高的书架，连同摆在上面的书，全都像是从百年前的图书馆里直接搬过来的一样。正对着大门，依旧是但丁办公桌的位置，一个白发的男人手捧着一本应该是从书架上拿下的书，在昏黄的灯光下静静阅读。  
看到那个人，女孩的心脏似乎又回忆起该如何跳动，她的眼睛明亮起来，双手不自觉地攥紧了裙子。那人从书中抬起头，声音低缓地说道：“明天再来吧，现在已经不营业了。”  
她情不自禁地微笑，泪水在她的眼睛里打转，她一只手抚在胸口深深地呼吸，告诉自己不要流泪。  
“我不是来委托你工作的。”她说，“你还记得我吗？我是黛西。”  
听到这个名字，事务所的主人眼中有了一些波澜，是怨恨还是喜悦？黛西不知道，他给出的提示太过微弱，并不足够她辨别。好在，从办公桌后站起身时他问黛西想要喝点什么，而不是将她赶出家门。  
“只要不是含酒精的饮料，我一会儿还要开车回去。”

马克杯里盛着热果汁端到了黛西的手中，她小小地吸了一口，舌尖发麻。将这杯果汁交给黛西的人坐进了侧面的单人沙发里沉默地看着她。  
“好久不见了，你似乎没怎么变。”  
“没有吗？”事务所的主人开口，声音里多了一份黛西不熟悉的粗粝，“已经一年了，对我来说这是一段很长的时间。”  
这听上去并不像责备，黛西想，而他完全有理由对她发难。黛西放下马克杯，愧疚和男人带来的温暖同时包围了她。就像一年前一样，在她最痛苦无助的时候，眼前的人如同一道光般照进黛西的生命里将她拯救出来。在黛西苦难的生活中，他是最美好的存在，当她听到他说出自己的名字时，那个名字就被烙印进黛西的心中，永远不会褪去色彩。  
但丁，这就是他的名字。  
带着浅浅的笑意，黛西说道：“你换了发型，穿衣风格也不同了，这些都很适合你。”  
或许是错觉，但丁身侧的空气似乎出现了扭曲，可等黛西一眨眼，那种奇怪的感觉就消失了。不等黛西发问，但丁把话题引到了她的身上：“那天之后，你去哪里了？”  
黛西低下了头，刚刚的喜悦被抽走了大半。这个问题是她必须面对的，只是她并不像自己想象的那样已经准备好了回答。  
一年前，就在这间事务所内，变故突如其来。黛西还记得，那天的晚餐她准备了自己最拿手的炖肉。刚完成委托回来的但丁毫不吝啬地夸赞黛西的手艺，而他的弟弟维吉尔，一如既往，连叉子都没有拿起来。  
搬进事务所的第一天但丁就告诉过黛西，维吉尔非常挑食，能够下咽的也只有煮的半生不熟的肉。在黛西的认知里这样的食物对一个成长中的孩子来说当然是不行的，更何况维吉尔竟然一天只吃一顿，要不是黛西亲眼所见但丁每天都在劝说维吉尔放弃在饮食上的固执，她真的会以为但丁在虐待自己的弟弟。了解到这样的情况后，黛西尽其所能地为这对兄弟准备丰盛美味的餐点，她相信只要足够吸引人，维吉尔不良的饮食习惯就一定能得到矫正。  
然而，即使是那一晚也是一样，维吉尔对桌上的炖肉毫无兴趣。  
黛西想她当时一定是忍不住叹息了一声，而但丁听到了她的叹息，所以他才会在那时又提起挑食的事。  
“维吉尔，你就稍微吃一点如何？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这很好吃啊，试试看，我保证再没有比这更好吃的炖肉了。”  
这样的夸赞使黛西悄悄红了脸，可之后维吉尔说的话冰冷了地浇灭了她的热情。那个脸上从不见笑容的孩子面对着但丁，毫不客气地指着黛西：“那又怎么样？我不喜欢她做的菜，光是闻到就让我觉得恶心。”  
黛西僵住了，她从没想过自己最擅长的事情会被这样评价，一瞬间她的心就像一件表面粗糙的瓷器被丢进残次品当中碎成了两半。  
但丁没有责骂维吉尔，甚至眉头都没皱一下，好像在黛西来之前他早就对此习以为常。黛西听到他放下叉子，更加温和地劝说：“我知道这对你不是件容易的事，但是维吉尔，你必须不断尝试，这些才是我们的食物。”  
“我们？”  
以一个孩童的模样，维吉尔发出冷笑，自这之后一切都向黛西无法理解的方向发展。  
“你说的‘我们’是指谁？你和我吗？还是你和你那些在恶魔面前连声都不敢出的人类朋友们？”  
“维吉尔……”但丁打量自己的余光被黛西察觉，他是在感到尴尬吗？“放轻松，很多复杂的事情你还不懂……”  
很唐突的，维吉尔笑了起来，就像是一个孩子被愚蠢的笑话逗笑了。笑声持续了好一阵，最终以哀叹收尾，维吉尔一只手托起下巴，同情似的注视着但丁：“天啊但丁……难道你只把我当做你眼前的这样吗？一个突然出现的孩子，行为怪异，不听管教，对想上你床的女人处处为难，还有哪些？”  
即使是孩子也不该这样口无遮拦，黛西插进两人之间，以长辈严厉的口吻说道：“维吉尔，你不能——”  
黛西的话被擦着脸颊飞过的某物打断，随着箭扎进木板里的声音，她的发带被割断，头发散落到了肩头。以她的视力好像捕捉到了一缕蓝色的影子，细长且锋利，就像是一把并不存在的被投掷出去的剑。她茫然地扭头想要看看身后，却在中途撞上了维吉尔的目光，他一根手指比在嘴唇前示意她安静。  
那是恶魔的子嗣。街区盛传的流言被黛西想起，人们说名叫维吉尔的孩子继承了恶魔的血脉，借由但丁的身体出生，仅仅一个月时间就从襁褓中的婴儿成长为六七岁孩童的模样，他无法食用人类的食物，只能掠夺动物的内脏……  
一只有力的手拽住黛西的胳膊，她从那段流言中清醒过来，发现自己被但丁高大的身影护在了身后。  
椅子在地板上后推划出刺耳的声响，维吉尔从他的座位上起身，仰视着两人，稚嫩的声音压抑着火星向但丁抛出疑问：“你想要保护她吗？”  
但丁咬着牙回答：“我不想伤害你，别让我别无选择。”  
在但丁身后的黛西缩起身体，额头抵着结实的后背不敢出声。她是从恶魔的利爪下幸存下来的人，一把幻影似的剑还不足以吓倒她，可是某种东西正在这房间里涌动，而黛西的双眼却看不到，仿佛她正置身黑暗。  
维吉尔从他的那份炖肉里沾了点酱汁在鼻子前嗅了嗅，嫌恶地皱起了眉头。他用纸巾擦掉手上那点污渍，平静地对但丁说：“好吧，我只是太饿了，对不起。”  
那股气息消失了，黛西看到但丁紧绷的肌肉松懈下来。他微不可闻地轻叹一声，绕去维吉尔身边半蹲下去，握起他的手对他说：“抱歉是我太想当然了。我们总能找到解决的办法，不，即使最后你还是……没关系，我会给你准备好食物的。”  
“你是说真的吗？”  
“当然。”但丁微笑着说。  
“以我们父亲的名义发誓。”  
但丁立起手掌，表情严肃：“以我们父亲和母亲的名义发誓，我绝不会让我的兄弟饿肚子。”  
“我相信你。”维吉尔捧起但丁的脸，亲吻他的额头，“现在就兑现你的承诺吧。”

“黛西？”  
从那段记忆中抽离，黛西打了个寒颤，她怔了怔，在她身边的是仍在等待回答的但丁。  
“啊，对不起，一不小心走神了。”黛西笑笑，又喝了口果汁，“这一年……我遇到了现在的恋人，他是个十分善良的人，收留了无家可归的我。哦对了，他还有个妹妹，非常可爱，总缠着我让我给她做甜点……”  
但丁突然开口打断了黛西：“你会离开他吗？”  
反应过来问题的黛西像是真的被那杯果汁烫到了舌头，砰砰的心跳声在她听来犹如雷鸣，但是她知道自己必须给出真实的答案：“不、我想不会。”  
“为什么？”恶魔猎人的目光失去了温度，“你当初不是很干脆就逃走了吗？”  
一时间，黛西哑口无言。  
当初几乎是本能驱使她逃离了这间事务所，在看到那一幕后有哪个正常的人类还能留在原地？即使有那也一定是被恐惧支配了身体，瘫坐在地上无法动弹。夜深人静时黛西总会想起当时的状况，她用这样的说辞安慰自己，可她的愧疚无法被填平。  
在维吉尔要求但丁兑现承诺后，黛西又一次看到了蓝色的剑刃。那把本该是虚幻的长剑刺穿了但丁的身体，殷红的血顺着刀刃涓涓流下，坠到地板上汇成了一滩。  
这究竟……该怎样去接受？黛西盯着逐渐蔓延开的血泊，每一次呼吸都在颤抖。在晚餐之前黛西都只把维吉尔当做有些古怪的小男孩，可是这个孩子超出了古怪的范畴，用一把无法用常识来解释的剑捅穿了或许是唯一爱着他的兄弟的身体。  
但丁垂下了头，脱力般靠在维吉尔瘦小的肩膀上，黛西似乎听到他在笑：“原来……就这么简单吗？”  
嵌在血肉间的剑玻璃似的破碎了，然后化成细小的光点消失不见。空洞的伤口顷刻被血灌满，溢出来浸透了但丁的衣服。黛西忘记了哭喊，喉咙被扼住般发不出一点声音，她木然地将视线从模糊的伤口缓缓上移，然后看到了环抱着但丁头颅的手臂。  
“你要站在那里吗？”那孩子看着黛西，礼貌又遗憾地说着，“黛西小姐，这里没有你的份了。”

黛西用双手遮住自己的脸，眼泪弄花了她的眼妆，打湿了她的掌心，她抽噎着说：“对不起……对不起，我逃走了，甚至没想起向别人求助，只想着跑得再远点儿……我……我害怕你的弟弟……”  
“还真是不友善的评价，”男人说道，“他有时很吵闹，该乖乖听话时却故意跟人作对，但大多数时候他不是很可爱吗？不过公平来讲，就当我们扯平吧。”  
还剩一半果汁的马克杯被拿走了，黛西放下手用红肿的眼睛看向白发的男人，他端着那个马克杯对她微笑：“因为到今天我也只能这么对你说，我不喜欢你做的菜，光是闻到就让我觉得恶心。”

二楼卧室的门打开了，头顶一团杂乱白发的男人走了出来，他上身赤裸，没系裤带的工装裤松松垮垮地挂在他的腰上。他打着哈欠走下台阶，来到正在看书的男人身边一把抽走他的书，两人的脸一模一样。  
“维吉尔，刚才那阵响声是怎么回事？”尚未清醒过来的人抱怨道，用手指了指自己的腹部，“我需要休息，你还记得吧？”  
被叫做维吉尔的人抬起眼，眼中的坚冰融化散去，轻笑着起身揽住对方的腰对他说：“但丁，没什么，认错家门的酒鬼罢了。”  
“真的吗？”但丁向大门的方向张望，“你不会把人家砍了吧？”  
“为什么我要骗你？”  
但丁狐疑地在维吉尔的怀里打量他，自然是什么也没看出来，于是他耸耸肩：“随便吧，只要过两天别有人上门要医疗费就行。”  
“没人受伤，没有账单。”维吉尔扣住但丁的腰让他坐到了被收拾干净的办公桌上，“我向你保证。”  
“好啦好啦，我相信你。”但丁笑着说，手臂搭到了维吉尔的肩膀上。  
暗淡的暖色灯光下，拥有相同面孔的两人拥吻在一起，横在裸露腹部的狭长切口正在痊愈。

——THE END——


End file.
